Finding Family
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: I just want say 'thank you' to Lucillia for letting me borrow her idea from 'Family Reunion Extended Version'. Female Naruto. During the Wave Mission, family begins finding their way to Konoha to form the Uzumaki clan once again. But unlike other Konoha clans, this clan is filled with insanity. Also, there is a very slight crossover with Hellsing. Pairing Unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Family**

Summary: I just want say 'thank you' to Lucillia for letting me borrow her idea from 'Family Reunion Extended Version'. Female Naruto. During the Wave Mission, family begins finding their way to Konoha to form the Uzumaki clan once again. But unlike other Konoha clans, this clan is filled with insanity. Also, there is a very slight crossover with Hellsing.

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not.

"Talking"

Flasback

'_Thinking'_

"**Biju speaking"**

'_**Biju thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

Naruto Uzumaki was an eleven year old girl, but she was different from other girls that were her own age. Naruto was not a fan girl, but do make note that Naruto would commit Seppuku (suicide) before she would ever become like them. Naruto was tall for her age and was very thin, even though she could usually eat twenty large bowls of miso ramen for almost every meal. Naruto also has two main hobbies, gardening (she has a good size garden on the roof of her own apartment complex which she was finally able to buy last year) and fuinjutsu (art of sealing).

Just about two years ago, Naruto had created her very own weapon, with the use of two pairs of gloves and over 10,000 feet of ninja wire. At the ends of each finger, Naruto had sewn a different type of storage seal on the ends. After, she was done, she put 500 feet of ninja wire in each seal and Naruto can use her Chakra to unseal most of the wire, while leaving about a foot of it inside of the seal. Then she uses her Chakra to guide the wire to go wherever she wants it to go and it can cut through anything if she wanted it to.

Naruto practiced using it until she had mastered it and that was how she became friends with Team 9, even though Rock Lee and Guy –sensei still scares her senseless. She even pulled out that twenty food pole out of Neji Hyuga's ass by defeating him during a spar. So now Neji only acts like an asshole to anyone outside his small circle of friends. Tenten became fast friends with Naruto after she showed Tenten how her gloves worked. Rock Lee had declared Naruto as his new eternal rival, with thanks from Neji, and taken to challenging her almost all the time that he sees her in silly games. So far its 19 to 18 in Naruto's favor.

Might Guy taught her how to walk on trees and water using Chakra to help her with her Chakra control. Guy is turning out to be a way better sensei than Kakashi, who is only teaching Team 7 teamwork. Which is useless as Sakura hates Naruto with a passion and only follows Sasuke around like a lost puppy, always asking for dates and being turned down. Sasuke believes hat everyone is beneath him and that they are just scum and everything should be handed to him on a silver plate and always thinks about killing his older brother and probably kill his own teammates just to get a chance at it. Kakashi –sensei is always three hours late and always reading horribly written porn and is just a lazy ass.

Another trick that Naruto learned to do with fuinjutsu (art of sealing), was to put seals on bandages and wrap them around her chest, making it look as if she has a flat chest instead of being well endowed in the chest. So if someone believes that Naruto is a boy, she wouldn't correct them, but she would never say that she was a boy. It was the perfect prank.

**(Scene Break)**

'_It's a good thing that I created that seal, which will prevent Uchiha from copying my Justus. Its so worth getting it tattooed on my ass,'_ Naruto thought to herself as she watch Sasuke Uchiha out of the corner of her eye. She can clearly see him thinking about his newly awaken Sharingan._ 'I should give the seal to Team 9, in case and to the other teams while I'm at it.'_

Team 7 now was traveling back home in Konoha with two extra guests with them. Zabuza Momochi and Haku. It was due to Naruto's quick thinking that saved them both from being killed by Kakashi and just in time to see that Gato had double –crossed Zabuza and Haku. Naruto is planning to adopt them into her clan, which they already agreed to.

As they were almost to Konoha, Zabuza suddenly asked a question, "Naruto –san, what were your parents' names?"

Kakashi perked up as well as Sasuke and Sakura as they were curious, too, because Naruto never told them her parents' names either, now that they think about it.

Naruto answered as she got 'a far away' look in her eyes, "I don't know my father's name as Hokage –jiji said that he would tell me once I made chunin, so I could protect myself from my father's enemies. But I do know my mother's name; it was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red –Hot Blooded Habanero."

The dots connected in Kakashi's mind to who her father was and he was kicking himself mentally for not seeing it earlier. Naruto was her sensei's child. Sasuke, on the other hand, remembered how his mother used to talk about her best friend, Kushina Uzumaki, before she was killed by his older brother. Sakura just thought that the name sounded familiar, but could not place where she had heard it before.

Zabuza nodded as Haku asked, "That means that you are the new Uzumaki Clan Head, right Naruto –Sama?"

"I guess so," Naruto replied as she realized that Haku was right. Naruto began to wonder if there was any more Uzumakis around.

"That baka has a clan!?" Sakura screeched as she could not believe what she was hearing.

Zabuza glared at the pink haired girl as he decided that a history lesson was in need. "The Uzumaki clan came from Uzushigakure (Whirlpool Country), which they also ruled. See that spiral that is on your headbands in the middle of your leaf that is the symbol of Uzushiogakure. Since Konoha and Uzushio have an eternal alliance, they sent a member of their ruling family to Konoha to be a Konoha Nin. The Uzumaki clan was feared and well known for their seals, long life, and having huge amounts of Chakra and its density. But about half of the Uzumaki clan was wiped out when Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri decided to join forces and attack them. Even then they lost most of their forces to the Uzumaki clan, before Whirlpool was destroyed. That attack led to The Third Great Shinobi War."

Sakura and Sasuke were both wide –eyed at eh information that they had received. It put Naruto in a whole new light, except for Sasuke as he thought that the Uzumaki clan was weak if they got destroyed.

Kakashi decided to speak up, "So now the members of the Uzumaki clan is scattered to the four corners of the world. And they dropped their clan name in order to live a somewhat safe life and to remain hidden from their enemies."

Zabuza smirked under his bandages as he added, "Well, they would remain scattered until they learn about a new Clan Head being found."

Kakashi actually looked away from his porn and stared at Zabuza questionably when he asked, "Are you trying to say that the rest of the Uzumaki clan would come to Konoha if they learn about Naruto?"

Zabuza nodded and then explained, "The one and only thing that an Uzumaki is more loyal to than their village is their family and Clan Head. Hehe, I just remembered one Guy, a fellow swordsman, who's mother was an Uzumaki, herself, said that he never wants to be related to me ever. And now, we are family. I can't wait to see his face when he finds this out!"

Zabuza began laughing like a mad man, while Naruto and Haku shared a look and rolled their eyes at Zabuza's behavior. Sakura and Sasuke, on the other hand, looked ready to run for their lives.

They were close to the North Gate, where a small group of people that were probably waiting for them. When Sakura rounded on Naruto angrily and demanded, "Is your clan filled with crazies, Naruto!?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with it, Sakura –san?" Naruto asked as she smiled at Sakura, who back away from Naruto, shaking her head negatively in fear.

The smile looked to be a kind, caring smile. Well, if you ignore the Grim Reaper in all of his bony glory in the background, leaning on his Death Scythe and holding an hour glass in his left hand, showing that the sand was almost gone, which meant that their time among the living was almost up. And the Grim Reaper seemed to be smiling at the person that it was facing.

This was a new technique called, 'Smile of Nightmares no Jutsu' that Naruto created, when she was inspired from the dreaded Sunset Jutsu of the Green Beasts of Konoha.

"Hey gaki (brat), what was that technique that you just used? T&I would love to have it," A huge tall man with scars on his face asked. He was wearing a brown trench coat.

"This is Ibiki Morino, Head of the T&I department," Sarutobi introduced the man. Zabuza and Haku lost all color in their faces when they heard that name.

"Its called 'Smile of Nightmares no Jutsu'. I created it after witnessing the Sunset Jutsu." Both the Hokage and Ibiki flinched as they remembered that jutsu. "I can teach it to you later on, once everything is settled, Ibiki –san."

Ibiki nodded as he can't wait to get his hands on it. He knows that jutsu will crack prisoners faster than anything if they could see Death itself.

"I take it that you have requested to have these two and the Demon Brothers adopted into the Uzumaki clan, Naru –chan?" The Third Hokage asked as to make sure that was correct.

"Hai, Hokage –jiji –sama," Naruto replied immediately.

Sarutobi nodded and then said, "Very well. Naruto, come with me and we will have the proper paperwork filled out. And Ibiki here can make sure that these two are not a danger to Konoha. I want the mission report on my desk tomorrow morning, first thing, Kakashi."

With that everyone went their separate ways.

**AN: I hope that you all like this story. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Also, any personal Justus that I created can be used by any other authors.**

**Jutsu list**

'**Smile of Nightmares no Jutsu'- **It's a jutsu based on the Sunset Jutsu of Lee's and Guy's. Instead of a sunset, it shows the Grim Reaper and that its waiting for the person that the caster is looking to die soon. It's a S –rank genjutsu as there is no known of dispelling it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support and it also encourages us to write more.

"Talking"

Flashback

'_Thinking'_

"**Biju speaking"**

'_**Biju thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last Time…_

_Zabuza glared at the pink haired girl as he decided that a history lesson was in need. "The Uzumaki clan came from Uzushigakure (Whirlpool Country), which they also ruled. See that spiral that is on your headbands in the middle of your leaf that is the symbol of Uzushiogakure. Since Konoha and Uzushio have an eternal alliance, they sent a member of their ruling family to Konoha to be a Konoha Nin. The Uzumaki clan was feared and well known for their seals, long life, and having huge amounts of Chakra and its density. But about half of the Uzumaki clan was wiped out when Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri decided to join forces and attack them. Even then they lost most of their forces to the Uzumaki clan, before Whirlpool was destroyed. That attack led to The Third Great Shinobi War."_

_Sakura and Sasuke were both wide –eyed at eh information that they had received. It put Naruto in a whole new light, except for Sasuke as he thought that the Uzumaki clan was weak if they got destroyed._

_Kakashi decided to speak up, "So now the members of the Uzumaki clan is scattered to the four corners of the world. And they dropped their clan name in order to live a somewhat safe life and to remain hidden from their enemies."_

_Zabuza smirked under his bandages as he added, "Well, they would remain scattered until they learn about a new Clan Head being found."_

_Kakashi actually looked away from his porn and stared at Zabuza questionably when he asked, "Are you trying to say that the rest of the Uzumaki clan would come to Konoha if they learn about Naruto?"_

_Zabuza nodded and then explained, "The one and only thing that an Uzumaki is more loyal to than their village is their family and Clan Head. Hehe, I just remembered one Guy, a fellow swordsman, who's mother was an Uzumaki, herself, said that he never wants to be related to me ever. And now, we are family. I can't wait to see his face when he finds this out!"_

_Zabuza began laughing like a mad man, while Naruto and Haku shared a look and rolled their eyes at Zabuza's behavior. Sakura and Sasuke, on the other hand, looked ready to run for their lives._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

_In a tower in Amegakure…_

The only two people present were Konan and Pein (Nagato) and they are trying to decide what to do with the recent information that they just received from the spy network of Sasori of the Red Sand.

"I can't believe that Kushina's child is still alive after all of this time," A red haired man muttered to himself as he sat in his mobile chair as he was crippled from a battle with Hanzo, the former Kage of Ame.

Konan kneeled in front of her childhood best friend and the last one left. Looking straight into the Rinnegan and asked, "What are we going to do, Nagato –kun?"

Nagato looked at Konan and he knew that Madara was going to get everyone in the Akatsuki organization killed, well excepted for Zetsu. Then he made his mind up as he didn't want Konan to die at that monster's hand. It was a very good thing that he was not the Kage of Ame.

"Konan, get the bodies prepared, so I can help you seal our things up in a storage scroll," Nagato ordered.

"We're going to Konoha?" Konan questioned her best friend.

Nagato nodded as he explained somewhat, "Madara's plan will get us all killed and I don't want that to happen to you, Konan –chan. Besides, family is family and we need to obey and protect the new Clan Head."

**(Scene Break)**

_Close to the borders of Earth and Fire Country…_

A pair of very unlikely was traveling together as they were on their way to meet the new Akatsuki member and 'convince' them to join. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, who uses a special sword known as Samehada. Usually Kisame was always looking forward to the next fight, but today was different. Kisame was deep in thought. He had heard that there was a new Uzumaki Clan Head and they were in Konoha as one of their Shinobi. He could not decide whether or not to go.

Believe it or not, his mother was a full blooded Uzumaki, but Kisame got his father's good looks, while he got his mother's huge Chakra reserves. When Yagura started the Kekkei Genkai (bloodline) Massacre, the Daimyo at that time, had ordered the deaths of the swordsmen's families and his beloved parents were killed in cold blood.

After killing the Daimyo in revenge, he was forced into the Akatsuki organization by a man wearing an orange spiral mask, who claimed to be Madara Uchiha. But Kisame never really believe it, the man's body movements indicated that he was still very young, instead of some old fossil that he claimed to be. Whatever the fake Madara was planning, it would probably result in their deaths and he was too young to die.

"Itachi, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later," Kisame lied to his partner.

"Hn." Was Itachi's response.

With his decision made, Kisame began making his way to Konoha. To serve and to protect his new Clan Head. And hopefully meet some pretty chick to settle down with.

When Kisame was out of sensing range, Itachi whispered to the wind, "Good luck, my friend."

**(Scene Break)**

_Somewhere in Grass Country…_

Karin Uzumaki looked around her rundown apartment that her parents use to rent before they died, making sure that she did not miss anything of importance, before heading out to Konoha. Karin was excited to hear that the Uzumaki Clan Head had been found. The child of Kushina Uzumaki, the last Clan Head, was the new Clan Head. No one knew that Kushina even was pregnant with a child before she died. This was wonderful news to hear. She knew that the remaining Uzumakis would be making their way to Konoha, when they hear the news.

It was in their blood to protect their Clan Head and family and their country that they were living in. So shutting the door to her apartment for the last time, the young red headed girl began her journey to Konoha.

'_I hope that there are cute boys in Konoha,'_ Karin thought to herself as her face became beet red and her glasses began to fog up.

If Karin had stayed in her apartment a little while longer, a certain snake looking man, who likes little boys, would have gotten his hands on her for his own uses.

**(Scene Break)**

_Just across the borders of Fire Country…_

Two people raced to get to safety as soon as possible without being caught by the same people that they were running from. Actually, one of the dark figures was carrying the other. They were Kimimaro Kaguya and his only friend, Jugo.

When word had reached his former Master, Orochimaru that the Uzumaki Clan Head was found in Konoha, the Hebi –teme decided that the person, whoever it was, needed to mark with his cursed seal. Kimimaro knew right there and then that he could no longer serve the man anymore.

It was before the Kaguya clan became so bloodthirsty and lust for battle, they would marry into the Uzumaki clan a lot, since Kiri and Whirlpool were practically neighbors to each other. Therefore, making them related to each other. Kimimaro's great grandmother was, in fact, an Uzumaki, herself. And she had taught him, before she had died and he was locked up, that family was the most important thing that an Uzumaki has, and therefore, he should always protect his family from any type of danger, no matter what. Family comes first.

Also, Kimimaro could not leave Jugo in Orochimaru's clutches any longer. So he broke Jugo out of his cell and took Jugo with him. Jugo was like a brother to him. Kimimaro prayed to Kami –sama that the new Clan Head would be kind enough to adopt Jugo into the clan.

**(Scene Break)**

_Somewhere in Fire Country…_

Deidara was racing to Konoha, once the word of the new Uzumaki Clan Head was found had reached him. He had been hiding out near Fire Country's border looking for some sort of job, when he heard it. He just thanked his lucky stars that he never committed any sort of crime against Konoha or he wouldn't be able to join the Uzumaki clan that was forming once again.

His Mom was half Uzumaki, but she had inherited her blond hair from her father, instead of the famous Uzumaki red hair from her mother. Deidara had inherited his father's bloodline and his mother's huge Chakra reserves. And the plus side of being part Uzumaki, even though Uzumaki were known to be somewhat crazy and their verbal tics, he didn't inherit his father's insanity of hearing voices in his head and the need to use his bloodline to keep his sanity.

What he did not know that if Deidara was to stay a few days longer in his hide out, he would have been forced to join the Akatsuki organization against his will.

**(Scene Break)**

_Outside the Konoha's Main Gates…_

Izumo and Kotetsu had just handed back the paperwork and passports with a shaking hand to the two people that they never thought that they would see come back to Konoha, again. These people were Tsunade Senju and her apprentice, Shizune and their pet pig, Tonton.

Without saying a word to anyone, Tsunade and Shizune made their way to the Hokage Tower to get some answers.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please write down the person who you want to see to be paired with Naruto and I will put them in the next poll that I will have. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Family**

**Chapter 3: The Surprising Turn of Events**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'Thank You' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support and it encourages us to write more.

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

Flashback 

**(Scene Break)**

It has been several days, since Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, Gozu, and Meizu left a crying Hokage, who had just realized the amount of paperwork that would come when more Uzumaki clan members begin to arrive in Konoha. Naruto and the rest of Team 7 were given the rest of the week off to relax. But Naruto could not relax as she took up the position of Clan Head, so now she and her shadow clones were fixing up the apartment building. They were repainting the walls, rewiring, fixing the plumbing, and just making the necessary repairs.

Since the Wave Mission was knocked up to an A –rank mission, the pay was increased as well, which Naruto was very glad for. With that money, Naruto was able to buy the abandon apartment building next door and ten acres of land behind and around the two buildings. Naruto suspects that the Hokage had somehow lowered the price and added more land to the deal. But whatever it was, Naruto was very grateful for it and not complaining one bit. Not only the clan would have somewhere to put the necessary training ground, but they will have a garden to relax and enjoy nature and life in peace and also be able to have a green house to grow some plants that they might want to use in poisons and cooking.

"Hey Naruto –Sama," Gozu called out as he entered the office of the Clan Head.

"I told you not to call me –Sama, Dattebayo!" Naruto ordered as a vein popped out of her forehead.

Gozu ignored what she had said as he continued, "I just heard that the Uchiha brat took up his position of Clan Head, the moment that he had heard that you became Clan Head."

Naruto blinked in surprise, but she somehow knew that she should not be surprised as it sounded just like what the teme would do. She shook her head and chuckled at the same time. Naruto said, "Teme doesn't even know what he is getting in to."

Seeing the questioning looking on Gozu's face, Naruto explained, "That teme will soon realize that being a Clan Head has huge responsibilities like taking care of paperwork which might be worse than mine, since he also has the paperwork from the Police Force to do. And don't forget that he has to hire Shinobis for the Police Force. Not only that, he will have to attend the monthly council meetings and the complaints about his Nukenin brother, Itachi Uchiha. And since he can not use Shadow Clones to do his paperwork for him, I bet he will get little to no sleep probably."

Gozu grinned when he snickered, "That gaki (brat) deserves a nice hard hit of life when he learns that not everything is so easy."

Naruto nodded as she quickly read over some papers that were delivered to her by an ANBU earlier in that week. She did stop however when she came across a list of names that made her eyes almost pop out of her head.

Exiting her office with the questionable papers in her hand. Naruto shouted, "Zabuza, where in hell did you hide the sake!?"

Soon footsteps were heard as Zabuza hurried into the kitchen, he asked with shock, "What would you need sake for?"

"Look at what I just inherited," Naruto said as she thrust the papers into Zabuza's hands.

"Sake is in refrigerator behind the vegetables," Zabuza said as he got two sake dishes out and filled them, before gulping it down at once. Naruto copied his moves. The papers are the list of people who were members of the Kushina Uzumaki fan club. This fan club is international and way bigger than Sasuke's own fan club. And the list includes the current Raikage and his little brother, Killer Bee.

Somehow after her mother had died, the fan club had found out that she had a daughter Naruto, and now the stupid fan club is now her fan club. So now, she is going to be as paranoid as shit when the Chunin Exams comes around this year as they are now going to held in Konoha. Gulping down another cup of sake, Naruto grabs the papers and heads back to her office, not noticing Zabuza watching her leave very closely, to finish the paperwork. But as she got half way to her office, Meizu, who was on gate duty, stopped her.

"Naruto –sama, there's an ANBU requesting your presence in the Hokage's office immediately," Meizu calmly told her.

"Quit calling me –sama, Dattebayo! And thanks for the message," Naruto said, before making a familiar hand sign and creating a shadow clone, which she handed her clone the papers and it went to the office as the real Naruto headed to the Hokage's office.

**(Scene Break)**

_The Hokage's Office…_

Naruto entered the Hokage's office and there was a blond haired woman with a huge rack, a dark haired woman holding what looked to be like a pig wearing pearls and clothes. The blonde haired woman looked familiar like Naruto had seen her in a picture somewhere, but for the life of her, Naruto could not remember who the woman was.

"You called for me, Hokage –jiji?" Naruto greeted her grandfather figure behind the desk.

"Yes, I did, Naruto," The Hokage confirmed, before waving his hand at the two women and the one surprisingly clean pig. "This is Tsunade Senju, her grandmother was Mito Senju nee Uzumaki, and the other woman is Shizune, her apprentice and the pig is Tonton, Shizune's pet."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at her new Clan Head and said in an even voice, "The girl does not look like much. But what I want to know: why would Jiraiya let her take the position of Clan Head so young?"

Naruto was getting ticked off by being dismissed like nothing and being talked about like she was not even there in the first place. Naruto really wanted to snap back at her, but the whole 'can crush her bones into fine dust in a single punch' thing, kind of stopped her from doing so. But instead she politely said, "Tsunade –san, compared to the other Kunoichi that are in my year, I am the best. And on a side note, this Jiraiya has no control over my life and what I do or say as I never met him before."

Tsunade looked at the Hokage with a questioning gaze, and then the Hokage nodded his head to answer whatever question that Tsunade was asking silently. Tsunade then looked like she was about ready to strangle someone.

Curious to what was going on; Naruto asked somewhat with dread, "Can someone please tell me what is going on here? And who is this Jiraiya?"

The Hokage looked like he had aged another decade or two as he answered, "Jiraiya was my student along with Tsunade here, and also, he is your godfather. He had left you in my care a couple of hours after your birth and the sealing."

"I see." Naruto was shocked beyond belief. Her own godfather did not want her at all. She could have learned what a normal life without mobs and other things that she had to deal with, was like. She knew who Jiraiya was and that he manages a spy network, but he could have still visited her and see how she was doing and all. Naruto then decided that she would give the man one more chance, before judging him.

Sensing that there was something else to talk about, Naruto asked slowly, "Is there anything else that you need to tell me, Hokage –jiji?"

Now, the Hokage looked very nervous for some reason. It was like if he answers it, he would be attacked or something in that nature. He gave her the bad news, "Naruto, the civilian council had put your name on this list. But I do have somewhat good news; I did find a loophole…"

The Hokage trailed off as he noticed that Naruto was struggling to contain her anger. The Hokage knew how Naruto feels, he wished that he could have done something, but the civilian council made sure to tell him this at the worse possible time. With the Chunin Exams just around the corner and there are too many problems and paperwork to do now, so he has to put it on the back burner for now.

Naruto was anything, but calm. The civilian council has no right to do this to anyone. While Naruto was trying to keep calm, she felt another source of anger surge through her. It was not her own anger, so it had to belong to the demon fox that is sealed inside of her. She made a mental note to go to her mindscape and talk to the fox face to face and find out what is going on, when she has time to do so. Naruto should have known that the civilian council might try and pull something like this, as they were against her and her clan having a seat on the council.

If she married the teme, her clan would cease to exist and it would become part of the Uchiha clan, and also that would mean that her clan's seals and techniques would be in the hands of a revenge seeking, power hungry baka. Naruto could not let that happen at all.

Shaking herself out of her own thoughts, Naruto looks in front of her and finds Tsunade arguing or rather telling off the Hokage for allowing the civilian council to have so much power. And the only way to get rid of the said council is to receive permission from the daimyo, himself. And they do not know whether or not that is going to happen any time soon.

Sighing, Naruto interrupted the pair to ask, "What's the loophole, jiji?"

The Hokage became even more worn looking as he answered, "To get out of the marriage contract is to marry someone before the start of the Chunin Exams. I'm so sorry about all of this mess, Naruto."

Getting up from the chair and preparing to leave, Naruto said, "Don't worry about it, jiji. I will find a way out of it, I promise!"

Saying goodbyes, Naruto let Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton to the Uzumaki clan residence.

**(Scene Break)**

_Later that evening…_

Naruto was trying to figure out how to get out of the marriage, before the Chunin Exams in two weeks. It was practically impossible to do, but Naruto made it a habit of hers to do the impossible. Suddenly, the door flew open and Zabuza came into the office. Zabuza was never one to knock before entering, unless it was to enter the bathroom.

"Why are you here for, Zabuza?" Naruto was tired and her brain was in pain from thinking too much.

Zabuza answered, "Heard the new problem that came up from the new relatives."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and merely stated, "Oh?"

This time, Zabuza shifted nervously, before blurting out, "We are getting married, so you don't have to married that stupid spoiled brat."

Naruto was in shock at the sudden proposal from Zabuza. Naruto thought for a moment about the idea of marrying Zabuza, even though she was just thirteen years old and he is nineteen years old **(Author's Note: I made Zabuza a bit younger in this fic as he was older in the original manga.)** so they could not have sex and consummate the marriage until she either reaches the age of fifteen or the rank of chunin, which ever comes first. But it could work between them.

"Are you sure about this, getting married to me? Don't you have someone special back in Kiri, waiting for you or something like that?" Naruto asked as she continued to stare at Zabuza. Marriage was a huge thing and should have a lot of thought put in it, before jumping into something like. Besides, the last thing that Naruto needed was a woman that Zabuza promised to marry or whatever, coming after her for stealing her man.

Zabuza shrugged, before answering, "The rest of clan and I agreed on this and believe that this is the right thing to do, since this afternoon when we received the news, we were trying to think up a way around this problem. And also, I am not related to you in any way shape or form, so I am a good choice. And no, I don't have anyone waiting for me back in Kiri. Although, I will probably be beaten to a pulp by my friend, Mei, for not inviting her to the wedding."

Naruto nodded at the reasons that he told her and was relieved to hear that he was not dating anyone back in Kiri. But now, Naruto wanted to meet this Mei person and see if this woman has any blackmail material on Zabuza or at least have any embarrassing stories about him. And they could pull this off, since they were not related in any way as she made it known to her clan that they will not have to marry another relative like some clans in Konoha in hopes of keeping their bloodline pure or whatever crap they give as a reason, but if one clan member wants to marry another clan member, they have to be distantly related and not closely related in any way.

"Okay," Naruto said with a sigh. She wanted to marry for love and a real wedding, but not like this, but it had to be done. "If you are ready, we can go to the Hokage Tower now and have jiji marry us. And have our clan come with us as witnesses to this marriage."

"Of course," Zabuza replied.

**(Scene Break)**

_A half of an hour later at the Hokage's Office…_

"Are you two sure about this?" The Hokage asked as he looked at both Naruto and Zabuza with sadness. He never wanted this to happen, but the stupid and hopefully soon be former civilian council had gone behind his back and caused this to happen.

Both Zabuza and Naruto nodded, and Naruto explained, "We and the rest of the clan have agreed that this is the best way out of the marriage contract with the teme Uchiha, other than killing him. And this can be done since we are not related at all. And if I want, when I turn fifteen years old or reach the rank of chunin, which ever comes first, I can have a real wedding."

The Hokage nodded as he listened to what they are saying. It sounded very reasonable. And since there is nothing left to ask, he will have to marry these two and pray to Kami that they would have a somewhat happy life together.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. And I am sorry that this chapter took so long to write, so please forgive this poor author. Please write a review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a wonderful day, everyone.**

**Other news: I am working on a new fic, a crossover between Harry Potter and Naruto, called 'Just My Cursed Luck!' It should be posted in a few days. **


End file.
